Bad Memories Die Hard
by SarcasticShiloh
Summary: PG to be safe. It's New Years Eve and Dumbledore's having a karaoke contest. Harry wants to say a few things, so he signs up. to Linkin Parks Numb and One Step Closer. Lame sum, yes, but good story! HOLD


**THIS IS A REPOST! READ THE LAST INTRE IN MY BIO FOR WHY**

Last posted: 1-6-04

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, surrrrre. I own Harry Potter… NOT!! You people must be blind to think I could ever write like Rowlings! Though I'm flattered you would think so. If I owned it though, Sirius would be alive and well! And I don't own the two songs ether!

**Bad Memories Die-Hard**

"We will be having a New Years contest tonight before we have the party." Dumbledore announced on New Years Eve at dinner, "It will be a karaoke contest as the muggles say."

There was a lot of cheers from all the houses expect the Slytherins, but that was normal. What wasn't normal was that Harry Potter, who was in his seventh in school, just sat there and stared at his plate. In his mind, Harry was thinking that this would be a perfect time to announce to the school who he had become in the last few years.

Ever since fourth year, when Cedric died, Harry had been changing. He became more aware of what was going on. He found out that Snape was a spy for the light, that Dumbledore saw him as a pawn of some sort and liked to keep control, and that not all Gryffindors were good. He found out people wanted him to be like his father and expected him to defeat Voldemort.

'_I'm not going to let them lead my life anymore. I'm going to let them know who I am with this little contest._' He thought.

"Each contestant," Dumbledore was saying, "is aloud to sing two songs, than the teachers will write down how good he or she was on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best. First prize is a ten galleon shopping spree in Hogsmed. Good luck to you all! The contest will be held in here at 8:00. That gives you all two hours to think of which songs to sing. If you want to be a contestant, please sign your name on the parchment at the door."

Everybody soon left after that. Harry went to his dome after signing his name and got out two pieces of paper from his trunk and started to memorize the lyrics that were on them. '_I knew I would need these._'

* * *

"First up, Cho Chang!" Dumbledore called out over the noise of the great hall. Everyone was quite while Cho sang, and after she was done almost everyone clapped. It went on like this for a while but when Dumbledore called out Harry's name, whispering broke out across the hall. _What else is new?_

Harry went up onto the stage that McGonagall had transfer out of all the house tables and spelled the muggle boom-box to play the right music like Dumbledore showed them to. He picked up the mike and started his first song.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface,_"

As he sang the first part, he looked around the whole school.

"_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes._"

He looked down at this part, thinking of his father.

"_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_"

This time he looked directly at Snape, who just scowled back, and then at a picture in his hand of his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, then letting it drop to the ground.

"_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_"

He just stared at everyone through most of it, but on the last part he look up at the image of the sky and raised his voice slightly.

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart, right in front of you._"

He looked at Dumbledore while saying this.

Everyone knew what these words and pointed looks meant, '_This is how he feels._'

"_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you!_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_"

Once again he looked at Snape, but then he stepped on the picture of his relatives.

"_An' every second I waste is more than I can take!"_ he all but screamed.

_"I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you._"

He looked at everyone in the room during this, and than picked the picture up off the ground.

"_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_I've_

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've _

_Become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be!_"

At the last line, Harry tore the picture of his only living relatives in two and tossed it to the ground again. He got ready to sing his next song as his audience recovered from the last one.

He could see everyone watching him with a shock look, even his two best friends. He spelled the boom-box again and got ready for it to start.

"_I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_And I'm about to break_

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me_

Takes me one step closer to the edge

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_And I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_And I'm about to break_"

He broke off for a moment, his voice echoing around the room for a few seconds, before continuing.

"_Shut up when I'm talking to you!_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you!_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_Shut up!_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_And I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_And I'm about to_

_Break!_"

After Harry was done he hopped down from the platform and took another picture from his pocket. He tore it in two like he'd done with the other one and let it drop. Then he walked out of the great hall, leaving nothing but the torn pictures behind.

When Hermione got over her shock, she pulled her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, over to the pictures and picked them up. On the one Harry had just torn up, was of him in front of Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione back in there first year. When she turned it over there was writing,

**_Good memories Die Easily, Just like the People who made them_**

On the back of the other was,

**_Bad memories Die Hard, Just like Voldemort_**

Hermione stifled a gasp, and than ran up to Dumbledore, handing him the torn pictures. He sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Snape reached over and grabbed the pictures, then, after reading the message, said, "So, he is going after Voldemort."

* * *

A/N) What do you think? I was just going to leave it at that but now I'm not so sure. I MIGHT! Might make another chapter. I don't know. I've got the first few paragraphs but understand this: If I do, it Will Not be for awhile. That's all.

* * *

**THIS WAS REPOSTED. THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS REVIEWED THE FIRST TIME.**

Nick name date:y-m-d anonymous/signed

me023 2004-01-07 Anonymous

that was awesome.

BlackDiva 2004-01-07 Anonymous

i love it. ( linkin Park RULES!)

Dark God 2004-01-07 Anonymous

Look, I dont care what anyone says. I don't care if you've only got one review, you have really great potential. Plus I really want to see the battle between Harry and Voldemort. At least write it? Please? For me?

Lunadea 2004-02-14 Anonymous

Yes!Yes!YES! Its so good. You must contuinue. Great job, ive ofter wondered if ne one else saw Harry falling not because of his relatives but b/ of the pressure everyone put on him. Please write more.

sami1010220 2004-04-05 Signed

i say imagination, although it would be intresting to see what you do with this. oh well, you did great, and i love linkin park! good job.

Bianca Ocean 2004-04-22 Signed

if you have an idea about the battle, i say go for it. I'm sorry you got so flamed and i really dont think ANYONE is too young to write anything! use your imagination, hell ya! i think you have amazing potential and those other people can just bloody sod off! i like how you found the songs to perfectly match how poor harry feels inside! i've heard songs like that as well but im not good at songfic. keep writing!

Magic Crystal Rose 2004-06-06 Signed

wow, that was really good. I do hope that you continue, i really want to find out what happens.

Crystal

Insane Drow 2004-07-23 Signed

I loved it i find a couple of errors in the lyrics for 1 stp klser, but it was no biggy. please continue there are a million things that could happen i wanna which is the truth by your own hand. loved it those were 2 of my most favorite songs.

Silver Blaze 2004-07-25 Signed

hey did you ever write a sequal? this is great hope you continue it.

jen 2004-08-26 Anonymous

i always thout harry shuld sing them thay just sute him so well right more

Darkmoon3 2004-09-04 Signed

I liked this fic even though it was mainly only the songs. Oh God, that made it so good anyway though because I luv Linkin Park so god damn much but anyway...it was a good fic. I liked it!

Never-fear-death 2004-10-08 Signed

Dude your not going to leave it here are you? you cant for the sake rock you cant! the final battle, there arn't enough good stories with that and this chapter gets you in the mood for it! please continue!

**I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
